Replacement
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Eric has too much pride to confess his feelings for Clyde, so he brings in a replacement. EricClyde Frog, EricClyde, Hintings of TokenClyde


Title: Replacement

Author: Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): Eric/Clyde Frog, Eric/Clyde, hints of Clyde/Token

Beta: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Eric has too much pride to confess his feelings for Clyde, so he brings in a replacement.

There was only one reason why Eric Cartman would love a doll as much as he did. It wasn't the fact that the squishy toy was a comfort to him. No, for Eric this doll represented the very person he admired. The one person he strived to be notice by and approved by over everyone else. Clyde. Eric's Clyde frog was a representation of this boy, and when he couldn't meet the approval of Clyde and his group he could always meet the approval of his Clyde Frog.

Eric's ill-tempered attitude has always been a combination of genetics, and environment. When Clyde became the replacement fat kid he too had showed signs of this disposition.

This far more than anything else is what Eric believes has led him to this point. A well formed, overweight, but certainly not obese, teenager, whose only hint of revealing his feelings for a certain Clyde is when he masturbates alone in his bedroom at night. First it was alone, just his hand, thinking, but pretending he wasn't thinking, about Clyde. He moaned softly and grunted loudly when he came. Then it became not enough, Eric he needed more. He wanted more. He couldn't come out and confess to the other boy however. He had too much pride.

Instead he found another form of perverse pleasure. Clyde frog, Clyde frog had always been a good replacement in the past and tonight he again was an excellent replacement.

Door lock Eric removed his clothes slowly. He admired his body. Sure he was overweight, but he could still see his toes, he could see his penis. It was long and pliant. He didn't start by touching it however. He ran his large hand over his chest. He touched and pinched his nipple until it was hard.

Prepared for what was to come, he touched his penis. Lightly, ghost of fingers wiggling against his penis like air. He rolled his head back letting out a soft sigh. Soon he would be able to release. Then he could live a few short hours in blissful unaware that he was missing something in his life.

He wrapped his large fingers around his growing erection. He stroked several times building his pleasure and enlarging his penis even further.

Finally it was ready. He would do what he had wanted to do for several months now. Eric picked up his Clyde Frog from the bed. He spread his legs across the bed to help him at his task.

Eric started by rubbing the very, very gentle material that Clyde Frog was made of over his penis. Gentle brushes, like silky scarves it made his penis jump in his hand. Once again Clyde Frog was bringing pleasure to him where others couldn't.

"Clyde Frog," He let escape his tan lips in a soft moan that he hoped couldn't be heard threw the door. "Oh, Clyde Frog." It was a desperate attempt to build even more pressure in his penis. It worked quite well but it still wasn't enough. Eric opened his eyes and looked down at his hands, his penis, and his doll.

It finally occurred to him what he really wanted to do. He took Clyde Frog's head into one large hand. By opening and closing his hand he could make Clyde Frog's mouth open and shut. It was so perfect. He wrapped Clyde Frog's mouth around his enlarged penis. He shivered it felt so right already.

Everything was Clyde Frog. Clyde Frog was moving his mouth up and down his huge penis. Eric could feel Clyde Frog's tongue over the head of his penis. It was strange, silky, and not wet like he imaged a mouth to be. A large moan filled the room as Eric shoved his penis into the back of Clyde Frog's throat. He let out a little yelp because Clyde Frog knew that little spot on the back of his penis that he liked to pay extra attention to.

"Clyde Frog you're so good." Eric whimpered. He let moans and words escape him without worry. He no longer cared about the other side of the door. Just that Clyde frog was getting him off. "Clyde Frog, C_ly_de Frooog. Oh Clyde!" He yelped. Clyde Frog as always was becoming a replacement for Clyde. As soon as it became Clyde's mouth, Eric's seeds were coating the cherished doll. It rocked his body and his mind just how much he came from that short amount of time.

He lay back against the bed when he was finally finished. Clyde Frog lay sprawled against his abdomen, sweaty, wet, and tired. Eric was just let the high wash over him.

"Eric, honey. Are you okay in there?" Mrs. Cartman's voice floated in from the door.

Eric snorted. It was like his mother could smell sex. He was used to her being near by as soon as he finished tugging himself off. "Maam, I'm fine!"

"Okay, Eric, but your little friend is at the door for you," Mrs. Cartman's voice floated threw the door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Eric huffed tugging on some pajama pants he stuffed Clyde Frog under his pillow. He pulled open the door. "I'm just fine, Mam," Eric said letting the door fall shut behind him. He rushed down to the front door to see which one of his little friend's had come by tonight. "Clyde!" He stopped in his tracks. A blush appearing on his face, he worried that Clyde could tell what he had just done.

"Hey Eric, is it okay if I come in?" He asked, his hands deep in his jean pockets. Eric nodded dumbly and stepped aside. "I needed to talk to you…"

"Eric do you and your little friend want some of my cookies?" Mrs. Cartman called from the kitchen.

"Ugh, Mam, Clyde and I are going into my room to talk." Eric half whined, and half saved face in front of Clyde. "And yes we want the cookies."

The cookies remained untouched at Eric's desk. Clyde sat perched on Eric's bed and Eric sat in his big comfy computer chair. While Eric waited for Clyde to speak he didn't notice the other boy's wandering eyes or hands. Clyde was stroking his Clyde Frog's green head. When Eric noticed his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Clyde didn't seem to notice the wet fabric of the doll's mouth. At least he didn't mention it.

"You look at me too much in English, Eric." Clyde started. He squeezed Clyde Frog in attempt to get rid of any nervousness that he had.

Although Eric was shocked before he was even more shocked now. What's more he was becoming very defensive. He was about to speak out but Clyde silenced him by waving his hand, "Let me finish."

Eric let his mouth close and he waited as patiently as he could for Clyde could continue. "I sit behind you in History, right?" Eric nodded but he didn't speak. "Well I stopped seeing Token."

"What?" Eric blinked. Clyde had come over to tell him some sob story about him breaking up with Token. Eric didn't even know he had been seeing him. "I thought it was Token's semester to date Wendy!"

"Token's actually dating Heather," Clyde said dryly. "But we would get together and he'd make out with me. I thought it was weird at first. I wanted to punch him. Then I wanted him to stop dating girls. Neither happened, I thought about teasing him with my own girlfriend. Then about two-three months ago he told me that he was glad he got me before you did. I didn't know what he was talking about so I just let the comment slide. You look at me too much in English, Eric."

Eric tried to follow the story as best he could, but it wasn't until about five minutes after Clyde had stopped speaking that Eric finally comprehended what was going on. Clyde had stopped seeing Token, because Eric had gotten to him. He was confessing it.

The young teen was so torn. He wanted to throw Clyde out and tell him that he didn't know what he was talking about. He was used to not being with Clyde so taking the next step seemed so much harder than backing out. However, he knew that the path of least resistance wasn't his chosen path today.

He stood from his chair and moved to the bed. He tugged Clyde Frog from Clyde's shuttering hands and dropped the toy unceremoniously on the floor. "Clyde I'm not dating Heather, or Wendy." It was the best he could do. Clyde understood the meaning however, and Clyde's mouth, the real Clyde's was wet, warm, and delicious.


End file.
